Hadilena
by Hadilena
Summary: Le Styluvilen était un pays inconnu de toutes races, personne ne le connaissait.Ses habitants ne voulaient pas entendre parler du monde exterieur, mais Hadilena, fille du roi, est bien décidée à partir découvrir le monde ..
1. Default Chapter

Salut !

Voilà je publie ma toute 1ere fic ( qui est un vrai desastre ) ne soyez pas trop durs svp !

oOoOoOo oOoOoOo oOoOoOo oOoOoOo oOoOoOo oOoOoOo oOoOoOo oOoOoOo

Hadilena

_Cette histoire se passe aux temps des conflits que l'anneau faisait naître._

_A cette epoque, on connaissait bien la Terre du Milieu et ses nombreuses contrées grace aux cartes. Mais, un pays, nommé le Styluvilen, n'avait jamais été découvert. Ce pays n'était sur aucune carte, et ses habitants espèraient ne jamais l'être._

_Ils étaients tous des hommes ( N/A : homme au sens race humaine, pas race masculine :p ) et ne connaissaient rien de leur passé, ils ne savaient pas d'où ils venaient, mais il étaients heureux. _

_Cependant, Hadilena, fille du roi Ruinor, ne l'était pas . Depuis sa naissance, on lui répetait sans cesse que le monde exterieur est dangereux et cruel, qu'il ne faut jamais sortir du Styluvilen car ici on y est heureux. Mais Hadilena n'y croyait pas, elle voulait découvrir le monde, mais surtout, découvrir l'origine du Styluvilen, savoir la vérité. Elle était triste, car tous ces rêves d'aventures et de découvertes, elle pensait ne jamais pouvoir les réaliser._

_ Tous les jours, l'espoir en elle diminuait, Hadilena était sur le point d'en finir avec sa vie si cruelle, elle était si malheureuse, mais personne ne s'en souciait, puisque tout le monde était heureux._

_Mais sa vie était bien loin d'etre terminée, car, un beau jour, tout fut éclairé lorsque qu'un inconnu vint à la rencontre du roi ._

oOoOoOo oOoOoOo oOoOoOo oOoOoOo oOoOoOo oOoOoOo oOoOoOo oOoOoOo

_Voilà c'est très court je sais ._

_Siouplait dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Reviews please ! _

_Bisous_

_Hadilena_


	2. Chapitre2

**Bon ben voilà la suite…**

**Merci beaucoup pour ces 4 reviews ! Génial ! Je pensais même pas en avoir une ..**

**Je vais essayer de faire le mieux possible cette fic, parce qu'au fond, c'est ma première ! Enfin voilà j'arrete de raconter ma vie..**

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**-Cristy _: Merciiiii beaucoup je t'adore aussi et j'essayerais de faire plsu long la prochaine fois !_**

**-Electra97 _: Merci bcp ça me fait très plaisir que l'idée « générale » te plaise ! En espérant que la suite te plaise également :)_**

**-Arwen-Arweb : _Déjà des trucs à rectifier ? T'es un peu dure quand même :p Sinon oui j'ai modifié des trucs, enfin disons que j'ai essayé de l'améliorer ! Jtadore (l)_**

**-Orli/Choupette : _Hihihihi c'est vrai que JD ne dis pas souvent des trucs censés …mdr .Merchiii bcp pour ta review ! Voilà la suite …_**

oOoOoOo oOoOoOo oOoOoOo oOoOoOo oOoOoOo oOoOoOo oOoOoOo oOoOoOo

Un matin, tout a fait comme les autres,Hadilena se réveilla, quittant le seul endroit qui la rendait heureuse, ses rêves. Sa sœur, Aredhel, entra dans sa chambre en trombe, paniquée.

Aredhel faisait malheureusement parti des « Aveugles », nom qu'Hadilena donnait aux gens du peuple qui pensaient comme tout le monde, ceux qui ne se souciaient pas du monde extèrieur..

Elle vint donc parler à Hadillena .

« Oh ! Hadilena ! C'est impossible !

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, Aredhel ?

-Je…il y a… un étranger.. Il vient du monde extérieur, il, il veut parler à notre père, tu sais ce que cela signifie ?

Un flamme qui s'était presque éteinte depuis longtemps en Hadilena s'enflamma, tout d'un coup. La flamme de l'espoir.

-Je… »

Elle partit en courrant.

Il se trouvait là, dans la cour, assis sur un banc. Elle s'avança vers lui, et il tourna la tête.Elle n'avait jamais vu un être aussi beau, c'était un Elfe. Elle resta une minute à le contempler, une puissante force l'empechait de détourner le regard, mais quoi ? Embarassé, l'Elfe décida de prendre la parole.

« Heum, Bonjour…

Se rendant compte de l'impolitesse de ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle rougissa.

-Bonjour, je..euh… je suis désolée de vous avoir fixé de cette manière, c'est très impoli, je vous demande pardon je ..

-Ne vous inquietez pas, ce n'est pas grave…Présentons-nous..Je m'appelle Williendir, je suis un Elfe, et je viens de Mirkwood, envoyé par Legolas, le Prince.

-Alors d'autres races existent dans ce monde…(Elle méditait) Oh excusez-moi encore, je m'appelle Hadilena, et je suis… la fille du roi Ruinor..

-Oh, alors vous êtes la princesse..

-Oui…vous a-t-on parlé de moi ?

-Oui, en quelque sorte ; c'est une longue histoire, et je dois absolument voir le roi.

-Mon père ? Oh, je ne sais pas s'il va…ne serait-ce que vous écouter. Dès qu'il saura que vous venez du monde extérieur, je suis sure qu'il vous chassera.

-Mais..vous, princesse, pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas chassé ?

-Je ne suis pas comme eux, je ne pense pas comme eux, je suis malheureuse, tout ce que j'attends, c'est de partir, je n'en peux plus…je..

Elle se mit à pleurer. Il se surprit lui même à la prendre dans ces bras, surpris par ces brusques revéllations.Une question le contrariait : Pourquoi m'a –t-elle avoué tout ça ? Et… pourquoi l'ai-je prise dans mes bras ?

Elle pleura un long moment dans ses bras, puis elle se reprit.

-Je suis désolée, mais je..

-Chuuut, calmez-vous, je vais vous faire une promesse, je vous promet de vous faire partir de ce monde, et de vous protéger.

-Merci, mais.. comment ? et pourquoi ? je ne pourrais jamais …mon père..

-Je dois le voir, princesse, il faut que je vous quitte. Je vous reverrais ce soir. »

Et il partit, si vite qu'elle n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter un mot.

Il arriva devant la grande porte du château, deux gardes surveillaient l'entrée.

Il avanca pour entrer, mais les gardes l'en empecherent.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Et que faisez vous ici ?

-Je me nomme Williendir, je souhaiterais parler au roi, sur ordre de Légolas prince de Mirkwood.

Les deux gardes se regardèrent.

-Jamais entendu parlé. Je ne pense pas que vous soyez autorisé à voir le roi. Partez immédiatement ..

-Non ! il ne partira pas ! Hadilena venait de surgir.

-Princesse Hadilena ? Oh alors vous le conaissez ? Bien, vous pouvez entrer, Willl, Williend..

-Williendir, chers monsieurs.. Il parlait d'un ton très ironique.

Ils entrèrent donc dans le château.(N/A : je passe la description du château, ça sert a rien ;-) ).

-Princesse, il faut que je lui parle..

-Bien, allons lui parler !

-Non, je veux dire, que JE lui parle..

-Oh oui très bien, j'ai compris.

Elle était visiblement vexée et partit en ajoutant :

-Ne comptez plus sur moi pour vous aider, la prochaine fois, si c'est comme ça !

Cette jeune femme a beaucoup de caractère, décidement ! Ca ne va pas être facile…-(N/A : les tirets les pensées )

Il entra dans la salle du trône. Le roi discutait avec son conseiller . Quand il remarqua sa précense, il le dévisagea, jamais il ne l'avait vu !

« Conseiller, cette homme, là-bas, qui-est-ce ?

-Je … je ne l'ai jamais vu .

-Impossible ! Alors ce qu'il devait arriver est… arrivé .

-Mon seigneur, de quoi parlez-vous ?

Il s'avança vers Williendir.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je suis Williendir, je viens de Mirkwood de la part du prince Légolas, je dois..

-Non ! Partez ! Je ne veux même pas vous entendre !

Le roi était en colére, mais Williendir semblait très calme.

-Nous devons parler .

-Non ! Jamais ! Qu'est-ce-que vous voulez à mon peuple ?

-Des explications . Nous savons .

-Vous savez ? Qu'est-ce-que vous savez ?

-Ce que vous cachez à votre propre peuple ! Vous leur devez la vérité !

-Il n'y a pas de vérité ! Aurevoir, Elfe ! Vous êtes chassé de mon royaume !

-Oh, c'est interessant, vous connaissez donc le nom de ma race..

-Non ! Enfin, je .. laissez-moi !

-Je ne partirais pas, votre peuple est en danger .

-Non, mon peuple ne sera jamais en danger ! Vous mentez ! Gardes !

Williendir partit en courant, et les gardes ne purent pas l'attraper.

En sortant, il vit Hadilena, qui l'attendait.

-Princesse, je dois partir..

-Mais ! Et mon peuple ? Il est en danger !

-Vous avez écouté notre conversation ? Peu importe, je ne pourrais rien faire contre le roi, personne d'autre non plus. Malheureusement, il n'ya qu'un seul moyen de le sauver.

-Lequel ?

-Vous.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Vous êtes le seul moyen de sauver votre peuple, princesse. Nous le savions depuis longtemps, mais nous avons tout fait pour le nier, malheureusement c'est la seule solution..

-Que dois-je faire ?

Les deux gardes arrivèrent à ce moment-là.

-Partons, vite ! »

Williendir attrapa Hadilena, et courrut de toutes ces forces. Quand ils furent arrivés dans la forêt qui servait de frontière pour le royaume, ils n'entendirent plus les gardes. Visiblement, ils ne pouvaient pas passer la frontière.

oOoOoOo oOoOoOo oOoOoOo oOoOoOo oOoOoOo oOoOoOo oOoOoOo oOoOoOo

**Voilà, c'est plus long que le 1er chapitre lol !**

**Laissez moi des reviews, et dites moi ce que vous en pensez .**

**J'espère que ça vous plait !**

**Bisous et à bientôt !**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Waaaah non vous ne revez pas, il y a un nouveau chapitre ! lol**

**Désolé si ça fait longtemps, que vous avez surement oublié l'histoire ..**

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews ! Réponses .**

**Orlina : _Merchi bcp bcp je prends en note que ça va un peu vite au début ( je vais vite partout, même en piano, le jour de l'audition j'allais bcp trop vite c'est pour ça que j'ai raté … euh arete moi la je reve ou je raconte ma vie ? ) Bon voilà je n'ai pas mis le chapitre vite, mais je l'ai mis hein ? ;-)_**

**Cristy : _Merchi pour ta review ! Oh tu t'attaches déjà au personnages ? lol _ **

**Yotma : _Merciiii bcp ! Tu sauras bientot ( enfin … ) ce qui menace le royaume ;-)_**

**Arwen-Arweb : _Héhé merci pour tes insultes ;-) jtadore _**

**Electra97 : _Merci pour la review ! Oui moi aussi j'aime le caractère d'Hadilena .. contente que ça te plaise :-))_**

**Bon, voilà la suite !**

**Merci aux courageuses personnes qui la liront :P**

. :.Chapitre 3. :. 

oOoOoOo oOoOoOo oOoOoOo oOoOoOo oOoOoOo oOoOoOo oOoOoOo oOoOoOo

….Williendir attrapa Hadilena, et courut de toutes ces forces. Quand ils furent arrivés dans la forêt qui servait de frontière pour le royaume, ils n'entendirent plus les gardes. Visiblement, ils ne pouvaient pas passer la frontière…

Hadilena s'assit sur un tronc, fatiguée.

Williendir prit la parole.

« Vous savez Princesse, le monde exterieur n'est peut-etre pas comme vous l'imaginez ..

-Peu importe, je n'en pouvais plus de cette vie ..

-Bien..mais.. avez-vous déjà réfléchi au futur ? Etes-vous prête à sauver votre peuple, en dépit de votre propre vie ?

-Oui, je veux les sauver .. Je ne veux pas qu'ils restent ainsi ! Mais je me pose bien des questions .. Qu'est-ce-que vous savez à propos de mon peuple ? Et pourquoi je suis le seul moyen de les sauver ?

-Et bien …Il s'assit à coté d'elle c'est une longue histoire…

Flash Back

_On voit deux armées face à face, prêtes à se battre. D'un côté, des elfes et des hommes, de l'autre, des Orcs._

_Un Elfe se tourne vers son armée._

_« Mes amis, Elfes, Hommes. Aujourd'hui, nombreux sont ceux dont leur routes s'acheveront ici. Mais n'oubliez pas, nous nous battons pour la vie, nous nous battons pour la liberté ! » Une fleche arriva soudain, et transperça l'Elfe. _

_Un homme arriva et se pencha sur l'Elfe._

_« Noooon Lenwë ! Mon ami, mon frère, ne nous abandonne pas ! » Il se tourna vers l'armée et cria de toute sa colère. L'armée des Elfes et des hommes répondirent, et crièrent._

_L'homme : « En avaaaaaaaaaaant »_

_La bataille éclata. Mais il se passa quelquechose à laquelle personne ne s'attendait . Tous les orcs se retrouvèrent à terre, morts, d'un seul coup. On vit alors un lueur dans le ciel, et des lettres se dessinèrent. On pouvait lire dans le ciel 'Hadilena'._

Fin du Flash Back

-Quelle était cette battaille ? demanda Hadilena

-C'était une bataille qui opposait les habitants du Styluvilen, il y a très longtemps..

-Il y a très longtemps ? Mais .. mon père est le fondateur du Styluvilen ! Il n'existait pas avant !

-Votre père vous ment depuis longtemps ! En effet, le Styluvilen exisait, il fut créé par Sauron lui même ! Il voulait s'en servir, pour agrandir son territoire ! C'est ainsi qu'il a fait détruire tous les arbres, toutes les végétations … Ca ne plut pas à Lenwë(prince elfique qui possédait son royaume dans une forêt qui est maintenant dévastée), qui voulut conquérir le territoire. La guerre éclata, et pendant de nombreuses années son peuple du se battre . Il demanda de l'aide auprès de ses amis. Ainsi, Pelendur vint au secours de son grand ami, et ensembles ils combattient pendant de nombreuses années. Pelendur eut un fils, Ruinor, et à sa mort, il combatit, toujours et toujours, car la guerre était toujours là . Le jours de la bataille ou Lenwë mourut, c'est ce jour-là que vous êtes née. C'est pourquoi, au moment précis ou vous avez vu le jour, votre nom est apparu dans le ciel, signe de l'espoir. Et c'est grace à vous que tous les orcs sont morts, la guerre se finissa, et votre père fut nommé roi du Styluvilen.

-Mais, alors, il y a bien des gens qui doivent se souvenir de la guerre…

-Hélas non, tous ceux qui avaient fait cette guerre furent capturés par Sauron, et tués . N/A : Après la longue période de guerre, il n'y en avait plus beaucoup, sinon je sais que ça paraît gros Puis, années après années, le Styluvilen devint celui que vous connaissez…

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire, toute cette aventure ! Mais alors pourquoi le Styluvilen est en danger ?

-Je ne sais moi même pas tellement les raisons … Il faut absolument que nous allions à Mirkwood. Légolas doit savoir ..

-Très bien, je vous suis .

-Nous mettrons environ trois jours, s'il ne nous arrive rien … Tenez il lui tendit une épée nous en aurons peut-être besoin ..

A ces mots, Hadilena ne se sentit plus tellement courageuse, et se rapprocha timidement de Williendir.

-N'ayez crainte, princesse, je vous protège ! dit Williendir un sourire aux lèvres.

Il y eut un petit bruit, et la princesse se raprocha encore plus de Williendir.

Ils se regardèrent, et éclatèrent de rire.

oOoOoOo oOoOoOo oOoOoOo oOoOoOo oOoOoOo oOoOoOo oOoOoOo oOoOoOo

**Voilaaa !**

**J'ai conscience que c'est très nul, mais je veux quand même des reviews ! lol**

**Bisous !**


End file.
